The Mustang
by Delta-6
Summary: Oneshot. Tim's building a model and Tony gets interested.


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, I'm just playing with them for a while.

This was prompted by something my wife said. I'm building a model and she got confused. Also I'm not exactly sure what colour Tony's car was but I recall it being dark so I made it as I did.

It was a typical Monday morning. Almost typical, as Ziva was in Israel for the week. With no case to investigate, Tony and McGee had been put on to completing paperwork. Gibbs had gone for coffee, leaving the two agents alone in the bullpen. Tony, as usual for a Monday morning, was bragging about his weekend. After a while Tim got annoyed.

"Tony, I've heard enough of your weekend, I'm trying to work here."

"Oh come on Probie, Ziva's away, Gibbs has gone for coffee, loosen up a little will ya? I'd ask about your weekend but I already know what you'd say. 'I wrote more about the continuing adventures of LJ Tibbs.' You need to get a life McGeek." Tony shot back.

"Actually Tony, I've taken on a new project."

"Don't tell me, someone is actually interested in a screenplay of Deep Six," said Tony mockingly.

"No, I'm making a model as a present for a friend," replied Tim defensively. Tony laughed.

"You, a model maker? What is it, a sailing ship? I bet it is, it suits you Probie."

"Actually, it's not, it's a . . ." Tim cut himself off.

"A what Probalicious?"

"I don't want to ruin the surprise Tony."

"Your secret is safe with me McGee, now spill. Is it a coffin for Abby?"

"No, it's a mustang," Tim declared. Tony's eyes widened.

"Probie, I'm touched, you're making a model of my old car?" Tim blinked, then a brief look of cunning shot across his face.

"Yeah Tony, I'm making a Mustang, what colour was yours?" he asked.

"Forest Green. When will it be ready?"

"When I've done it just right."

At that moment the elevator dinged and disgorged Gibbs. Both agents quickly returned to their paperwork.

* * *

Wednesday morning found the team investigating the apparent suicide of a marine in his house near Quantico.

"So how's the mustang going McGee?" asked Tony as they got the gear out of the truck.

"Almost finished actually Tony, the paint is all done and I put the wheels on last night. I'll bring it on on Friday."

"DINOZZO, MCGEE, WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Gibbs barked.

"On your six boss!" replied DiNozzo as he and McGee followed Gibbs into the house.

* * *

DiNozzo sat at his desk on Friday morning, finishing his paperwork from the suicide. The marine had indeed killed himself, they'd found he was in debt to a loan shark for $1,500,000 and had ended his life as the only way out he could see. Gibbs had interrogated the loan shark who was only sorry that the marine couldn't pay now. Of course Gibbs had been less than impressed and it was one interrogation the loan shark was sure not to forget for a very long time. Now Tony waited impatiently for McGee to arrive, looking up hopefully every time the elevator dinged. When Tim finally arrived he was carrying a brown box about two feet square by one foot deep. Tony shot to his feet.

"Probie! Buddy! I didn't think it'd be so big. You shouldn't have!"

"Yeah well, I wanted it to be special."

"Can I open it now?" Tony asked, like a kid on Christmas day.

"Not until Gibbs gets here."

"Why?" demanded Tony.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"Brown noser." taunted the senior field agent.

"Not going to work Tony."

"Ok, Ok."

At that point Tony felt the familiar slap on the back of the head as Gibbs came back from MTAC.

"What was that for?"

"Acting like a kid on Christmas Day instead of a senior field agent," answered Gibbs, sitting at his desk. Tony shrugged, at least the comment was fair, then turned to McGee to open the present now that Gibbs had arrived. He was surprised to see Tim take the box over to Gibbs' desk.

"That the mustang?" Gibbs asked McGee as Tony joined them. McGee nodded and lifted the lid off the box, revealing a 1:43 scale model of a World War II era fighter plane.

"What's this McGee, I thought you were building a mustang?" Tony asked, dumbfounded. Tim opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Gibbs.

"This is a mustang DiNozzo, a P-51D Mustang, just like my dad flew. Good job Tim, you even put Betty Grable on the nose."

"Well, the photos Jack sent helped a lot, I'm glad you like it boss," Tim said as he returned to his desk. Tony quickly joined him.

"You made a model for Gibbs?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, so?"

"But you said you were making a model of my old car!"

"Actually I didn't Tony, you said that."

"But you asked what colour my car was!"

"Yes, I did, but I never said I was building a car, just that I was building a Mustang. Gotcha Tony."

Tony returned to his own desk, fuming. McGee had got him that time, and good, but he was determined to get the junior agent back, twice as good.


End file.
